Fated Room
by Woonique Bammie
Summary: Berawal dari kesalahan masuk kamar yang berakhir seperti ini. Hongki hamil dan harus menikah dengan Jonghun. Jonghun harus berpura-pura mencintai Hongki hanya sampai anak yang dikandung Hongki lahir. Apa akan terjadi selanjutnya? / Cast : All Member FT.ISLAND/ Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

'**Fated Room'**

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**Genre**: ?

**Cast** : All member Ft Island

**Summary** : Berawal dari kesalahan masuk kamar yang berakhir seperti ini. Hongki harus menikah dengan Jonghun. Jonghun harus berpura-pura mencintai Hongki hanya sampai anak yang dikandung Hongki lahir. Apa akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**Warning : Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Zemma buat mendingan gak usah baca. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Zem Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Zem udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah **** , YAOI,** **M-Preg, **typo bertebaran disana-sini, gaje, dll

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk santai sambil membaca majalah dengan perut yang tampak SEDIKIT membesar. 'Mwo Membesar?'. Ya membesar, karena namja itu kini tengah hamil tiga bulan. Sekali lagi kuperjelas, **HAMIL TIGA BULAN**. Jadi perut namja cantik itu membesar bukan karena penyakit atau apalah. Melainkan ada janin yang nanti setelah keluar akan menjadi seorang baby yang imut.

Pasti binggung kan kenapa namja bisa hamil. Author juga binggung. Tapi biarlah itu jadi rahasia, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja cerita ini. Sekarang kita ke TKP (?).

"Aarrrggghhh." Teriak namja cantik yang tengah hamil tiga bulan yang tadi author jelaskan diatas.

"Dasar namja sialan. Kalau bukan karena dia menghamili ku seperti ini, aku pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku." Ucap namja cantik bernama lengkap Lee Hongki. Eittsss salah, sekarang dia bukan Lee Hongki lagi melainkan sudah menjadi Choi Hongki. 'Istri' sah dari Choi Jonghun.

Kenapa author sebut 'istri' sah padahal Hongki adalah namja. Itu karena statusnya sebagai Uke dan sekarang dia tengah mengandung anak Jonghun. (Selain itu agar mempermudah aku membuat ceritanya. Hehe…. *plakk). Jadi jangan ada yang berani mendekati Jonghun kalau tak mau mendapat amukkan dari Hongki. Hehehe…^^ *plakk*

"Aaarrrrggghhhh." Teriak Hongki lagi, namun kali ini sambil melempar majalah yang di bacanya tadi kearah pintu.

Tepat ketika Hongki melempar majalah tersebut, seorang namja tampan membuka pintu. Dan sudah pasti majalah itu mengenai wajah namja tampan tadi. Namja tampan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Choi Jonghun yang merupakan 'suami' dari Hongki sekaligus ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. "Aww…" Jonghun meringis kesakitan karena majalah tebal yang dilempar Hongki tadi. Ingat Majalah TEBAL!*sudah pasti sakit*

Hongki membelalakkan matanya, terkejut karena majalah yang dilemparnya tadi mengenai 'suaminya' sendiri. "JONGHUNNIE!" panggil Hongki lalu berlari dan memeluk erat 'suaminya'. Sementara Jonghun hanya membalas pelukan Hongki, agar Hongki tak terjatuh. Hongki memeluk suaminya sambil melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jonghun.

Sejenak Jonghun melupakan rasa sakit yang didapatnya dari majah tebal yang dilempar Hongki tadi. "Changi!" panggil Jonghun sambil mengelus kepala bagian belakang Hongki dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hongki darinya.

Hongki yang merasakan jika Jonghun ingin melepaskan pelukannya pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada suami sekaligus ayah biologis dari anak yang dikandungnya. "Hn?" balas Hongki.

"Lepaskan!" suruh Jonghun.

"Andwae." dipereratnya pelukannya pada tubuh Jonghun.

"Ayolah Changi lepaskan." Pinta Jonghun.

Hongki menarik wajahnya, menatap kesal Jonghun. "Wae, kau tidak ingin ku peluk eoh?" kesal Hongki, karena sedari tadi Jonghun terus berusaha ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi masih dalam pelukan Jonghun.

"Andwae Changi, bukan beg-" ucapan Jonghun terpotong ucapan Hongki.

Emosi orang hamil memang sensitive, dan itu yang sekarang lagi dialami oleh Hongki. Tadinya marah sekarang berubah menjadi menangis. "Aku memelukmu … hiks… karena anakmu… hiks… yang ada dalam… hiks …. perut ku ini… hiks … pabo." Kata Hongki terisak dan melepaskan pelukanya pada Jonghun. Jonghun pun panik ketika melihat Hongki menangis. Sebisa mungkin dia menenangkan Hongki agar tak menangis lagi.

Jonghun mendekati dan memeluk tubuh Hongki. "Bukan Beg-" ucapan Jonghun terpotong Hongki lagi.

"Shiro… Hiks…" ucap Hongki melepaskan pelukan Jonghun padanya.

"Aegya… uri appa … hiks …. Tidak mau kau peluk …. Hiks … aegya …." Kata Hongki terisak sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah nampak sedikit membesar. "Aegya … hiks … sepertinya appa… hiks… sudah tidak sayang lagi denganmu aegya… hiks. Padahal appa penyebab kau ada di dalam perut umma sekarang.. hiks …. HWAAAA….." Kata Hongki kali ini lebih mengeraskan tangisannya.

"HIKS… Aegya app- mmpfftt." Ucapan Hongki terpotong oleh ciuman hangat dari Jonghun.

Jonghun yang tidak tahan melihat Hongki menangis semakin keras dan tidak diberi kesepatan untuk bicara akhirnya mencium bibir seksi Hongki agar 'istri' cantiknya itu berhenti menangis. Sementara Hongki hanya membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh 'suaminya' itu.

Hongki memejamkan matanya saat Jonghun melumat pelan bibir atasnya. Menikmati pelakuan Jonghun. Dirasa Jonghun, Hongki sudah tidak menangis lagi, Jonghun melepaskan ciuman hangat penuh cinta tanpa napsu tadi. "Sekarang giliranaku yang bicara, arra!" pinta Jonghun pada Hongki. Hongki hanya menganggukan kepala tanda menyetujui permintaan 'suaminya' tersebut.

Jonghun menangkupkan kedua tangan besar miliknya di wajah cantik. "Kata siapa aku sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan aegya kita eoh?" Ucap Jonghun sambil membelai perut Hongki penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukanmu tadi bukan karena aku tidak ingin kau peluk. Aku hanya tidak ingin jika aegya yang ada di dalam perutmu terjepit dan merasakan sakit, jika aegya merasakan sakit maka kau pun akan merasaknya juga. Itulah alasan ku, jadi bukan karena aku tidak suka kau peluk, bahkan aku sangat senang jika kau memeluk ku." Ucap Jonghun.

"Tapi kan perutku masih rata. Ya… walau sudah sedikit membesar sekarang."

"Tetap saja aku tidak ingin dia tersakiti. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita makan. Aku yakin uri aegya sudah lapar." Ucap Jonghun sambil mengandeng erat tangan Hongki menuju dapur.

Hongki hanya pasrah dan diam saat dibawa Jonghun kedapur. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah menuduh Jonghun yang bukan-bukan. "Mian…." Gumam Hongki pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Jonghun.

Jonghun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hongki yang menundukkan kepalanya. Diraihnya dagu Hongki agar 'istrinya' itu menatap wajahnya. Jonghun dapat melihat air mata kembali jatuh dari mata indah Hongki. "Ssshhh….. gwenchana changi. Sudah jangan mengis lagi, jika kau sedih Uri aegya juga ikut sedih." Jonghun tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi mulus Hongki. "Aku mengerti jika orang yang sedang hamil emosinya pasti lebih labil dari pada orang pada umumnya. Dan aku tau jika orang yang sedang hamil ingin selalu dimanja, terutama dimanja oleh 'suaminya'." Ucap Jonghun yang membuat pipi Hongki bersemu merah.

Hongki mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jonghun tadi. "Aku lapar ingin makan." Ucap hongki sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, sepertinya moodnya kembali berubah. "Aku ingin makan masakanmu."

Mendengar permintaan 'ibu' dari anaknya nanti, Jonghun tersenyum dan kembali membawa Hongki kedapur untuk mengisi perut Hongki yang sudah terasa kosong. Saat sudah tiba diruang makan Jonghun mendudukkan Hongki dikursi yang biasa digunakannya saat mereka makan. "Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jonghun.

Hongki tampak berpikir. "Terserah kau saja." Ucap Hongki manja pada suaminya.

Jonghun tersenyum. "Ne, tunggulah sebentar aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk mu!"

Setelahnya Jonghun mulai berkutat dengan beberapa bahan masakan dan beberapa peralatan dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk 'istrinya'. Sementara itu Hongki hanya tersenyum melihat 'suaminya' yang sedang memasak makanan untuknya. Tak berselang lama, makanan yang akan dimakan Hongki sudah selesai dimasak Jonghun.

Jonghun membawa sepiring nasi goreng yang dibuatnya, dia kembali ke ruang makan dimana Hongki menunggu. "Ini, hanya nasi goreng. Tak apa kan?" tanya Jonghun meletakkan nasi goreng dihadapan Hongki.

Hongki menatap Jonghun yang tersnyum padanya. "Kanapa hanya satu piring saja? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Hongki.

Jonghun menggeleng. "Ani, aku sudah makan saat dikantor tadi." Ucap Jonghun.

Sepertinya ucapan Jonghun tadi kembali membuat Hongki sedih. 'Astaga, apa aku salah berkata lagi?' batin Jonghun melihat Hongki menangis lagi. "Wae changi, kenapa kau menangis lagi? Apa kau tidak menyukai nasi goreng buatanku?" Jonghun ingin membelai wajah Hongki, namun 'istrinya' itu langsung menepis tangan Jonghun yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Jonghun menatap heran pada Hongki. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin makan dengan ku eoh? Apa karena kau sudah makan dengan yeoja atau namja lain sehingga kau tidak mau makan denganku?" tanya Hongki ditemani dengan airmata yang membuat Jonghun panik.

Jonghun memijat kepalanya karena sifat Hongki yang berubah sangat manja setelah dia mengandung anaknya. Jonghun menghela napas lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk disamping Hongki. "Andwae changi, kenapa kau selalu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Jonghun yang sambil membawa Hongki dalam pelukannya. "Saat aku dikantor tadi aku tidak makan dengan yeoja atau namja lain. Aku makan bersama 'suami' sahabatmu Jaejin, si Seunghyun." Ucap Jonghun yang membuat Hongki tertunduk merasa bersalah karena kembali menuduh Jonghun yang bukan-bukan.

"Mian…" gumam Hongki.

Jonghun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hongki. "Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau makan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu atau aegya."

Hongki tersenyum dan mengangguk dalam pelukan 'suaminya'. "Suapi…" ucap Hongki manja.

Jonghun terkekeh pelan mendengar permintaan manja dari Hongki. Diambilnya piring yang berisikan nasi goreng yang dibuatnya tadi. Lalu disupkannya pada 'istrinya'.

Selang berapa waktu, Hongki sudah selesai memakan nasi goreng buatan suaminya. "Nasi gorengmu enak, aku menyukainya. Sering-seringlah membuat makan untukku." Ucap Hongki.

Jonghun tersenyum. "Ne."jawabnya lalu beranjak menuju dapur lagi dan membuatkan Hongki susu untuk ibu hamil. Setelah selesai dia kembali menghampiri Hongki dimeja makan. "Ini, minumlah!" suruh Jonghun menyerahkan segelas susu pada Hongki.

"Andwae, aku benci rasa susu itu…" Hongki mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang segelas susu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ani, kau harus tetap meminum susu itu. Ini untuk kesehatanmu dan uri aegya yang ada dalam perutmu. Kau ingin uri aegya sakit?" kata Jonghun yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hongki. "Nah sekarang minum!"

Walau dia tidak suka dengan rasa susu yang dibuat oleh Jonghun. Hongki tetap meminum susu itu. Dia tidak ingin janin yang ada dalam perutnya kenapa-kenapa. Biarlah dia meminum susu yang rasanya tidak enak asalkan anak yang dikandungnya tetap sehat. "Hoek…" Hongki merasa mual setelah meminum susu tadi.

Melihat Hongki yang ingin muntah Jonghun menjadi panik. "Gwenchanayo?" tanya Jonghun.

"Aku benci rasa susu ini." Ucap Hongki.

"Ne, tapi kau harus tetap minum agar aegya sehat." Ucap Jonghun lalu mengambil gelas susu dan mencucinya bersama dengan piring yang digunakan Hongki untuk makan tadi.

"Arra, tadi kau sudah mengucapkannya." Ucap Hongki ketus.

"Ah~ aku hampir lupa. Saat dikantor tadi Seunghyun bilang jika dia, Jaejin dan Won bin akan kemari. Katanya Won bin meridukanmu." Ucap Jonghun.

"Jinjja? Kapan mereka akan datang?"

"Ne." ucap Jonghun sambil melihat jam tangan yang bertengger ditangan kanannya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Ah~aku juga merindukan Won bin." Ucap Hongki.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan gelas yang digunakan Hongki tadi, Jonghun menghampiri Hongki lalu membawanya keruang tengah. Mereka mendudukkan diri disofa empuk yang ada disana. Jonghun membelai lembut surai milik Hongki. Menikmati kebersamaan yang tercipta. "Jonghunnie, kau ingin anak yang ada dalam perutku ini seorang namja atau yeoja?" tanya Hongki.

Jonghun tampak berpikir sejanak, lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari Hongki. "Jika boleh jujur aku ingin anak yang ada dalam perutmu ini seorang Namja." Ucap Jonghun sambil membelai lembut perut Hongki.

"Wae?" tanya Hongki mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jonghun.

"Agar dia bisa menjagamu dan adiknya nanti, ya… jika kau mau memberi anak ini adik." Ucap Jonghun kali ini sambil mencium perut Hongki yang membuat wajah Hongki dihiasi rona merah yang disukai Jonghun. "Tapi jika anak ini adalah yeoja nantinya aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Bagiku namja atau yeoja tak masalah, asalkan anak ini dan kau sehat. Ya… walau sebenarnya aku menginginkan seorang namja."

Hongki memeluk erat Jonghun. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, sampai suara bel yang menghentikan acara pelukan mereka. "Kurasa itu mereka." Ucap Jonghun melepaskan pelukan Hongki pada tubuhnya. Lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

Saat membukakan pintu, Jonghun dapat melihat ada tiga orang namja yang ada dihadapannya. Dua namja dewasa dan satu namja kecil. "Hyung." Ucap dua namja dewasa yang ada dihadapan Jonghun.

"Jonghun ajuchi." Ucap seorang namja kecil berwajah imut bergerak ingin memeluk Jonghun.

Mengerti maksud dari si namja kecil, Jonghun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan menggendong namja kecil tadi. "Masuk!" Suruhnya pada dua namja yang merupakan orang tua dari namja kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Jonghun dan dua namja yang menjadi tamu masuk dan menuju ruang tengah dimana Hongki sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Hongki tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja yang sudah menjadi temanya sejak dia kecil datang mengunjunginya bersama 'suami' dan anaknya yang ada dalam gendongan Jonghun.

"Hongki acumma…" ucap namja kecil yang ada dalam gendongan Jonghun. Namja kecil pasangan Song Seonghyun dan Lee Jaejin itu berusaha melepaskan gendongan Jonghun padanya saat dia melihat Hongki.

Tau dengan keinginan namja kecil itu, Jonghun pun melepaskan gendongannya. Namja kecil itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Hongki dengan erat. "Hongki acumma, Won bin lindu dengan acumma dan baby yang ada dalam pelut acumma." Ucap namja kecil yang bernama lengkap Song Won Bin, anak pasangan Song Seonghyun dan Lee Jaejin.

Hongki melepaskan sejenak pelukkannya pada Won Bin dan menatap anak tersebut. "Nado, ajumma juga merindukanmu." Ucap Hongki sambil membawa Won Bin dalam pengkuannya.

"Acumma, kenapa baby yang ada dalam pelut acumma belum kelual. Won Bin kan pingin belmain dengan baby acumma." Ucap Won Bin yang membuat orang tuanya, Hongki dan Jonghun yang mendengar tersenyum.

"Sabarlah sedikit, nanti baby ajumma juga akan keluar." Ucap Hongki sambil mencubit pipit menggemaskan milik Won Bin pelan. Tentu dia tidak ingin bocah imut tadi kesakitan dan menangis.

Jonghun yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kedekatan antara Hongki dan Won Bin kini beralih pada dua orang tua Won Bin yang juga ikut memperhatikan tingkah laku dari Hongki dan Won Bin. "Kenapa kalian datang kemari selarut ini. Kan kasihan Won Bin." Tanya Jonghun pada orang tua Won Bin.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Jonghun, sontak kedua orang tua Won Bin menatap pada namja yang memberikan pertanyaan pada mereka berdua tadi. Song Seonghyun dan Lee Jaejin dua namja yang menjadi orang tua dari Won Bin.

Aneh memang jika mendengar seorang namja bisa hamil. Dan rasanya itu semua mustahil mengingat seorang namja tidak memiliki rahim seperti seorang yeoja. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada dua namja cantik yang sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Dua namja itu adalah Lee Hongki yang sekarang menjadi Choi Hongki dan Lee Jaejin yang sekarang menjadi Song Jaejin. Tidak seperti para namja yang tidak memiliki rahim, mereka berdua memilki rahim seperti seorang yeoja. Sehingga tidak aneh jika sekarang Jaejin memiliki seorang anak hasil buah cintanya bersama Song Seonghyun, anak itu bernama Song Won Bin. Dan Hongki tengah mengandung anak dari Choi Jonghun yang masih belum diketahui apakah bayi itu namja atau yeoja, karena kandungan Hongki yang baru tiga bulan. Cukup! Mengenai penjelasan kenapa Jaejin memiliki Won Bin dan Hongki hamil. Sekarang kita kembali keruang tengah rumah Jonghun dan Hongki.

Seonghyun menatap 'istrinya' Jaejin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jonghun tadi. "Setelah aku pulang dari kantor, kami langsung pergi kemari. Karena Won Bin yang terus merengek ingin bertemu dengan Hongki hyung. Tapi saat diperjalan tadi terjadi kecelakan yang cukup membuat jalanan macet panjang. Kami terjebak mecet itu, dan jadilah kami datangnya sekarang." Ucap Seonghyun menjelaskan.

Jonghun menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawaban dari Seonghyun tadi. Tepat setelah Seonghyun menjawab pertanyaan dari Jonghun terdengar suara seorang namja kecil yang menguap tanda jika namja kecil itu mulai mengantuk. "Huam…." Won Bin yang ada dalam pelukan Hongki menguap karena kantuk. "Acumma, Won Bin pingin tidul dengan acumma. Won Bin pingin dekat cama baby acumma."

Hongki tersenyum mendengar permintaan dari Won Bin tadi. "Ne, ayo sekarang kita kekamar." Ucap Hongki beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa Won Bin yang ada dalam gendongannya ke kamar.

Jaejin yang sejak tadi hanya diam memutuskan untuk ikut bersama dengan sabahabat kecilnya, Hongki. Sekalian untuk melepas rindu setelah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu. "Umma juga ikut!" ucap Jaejin sambil mengikuti anaknya yang ada dalam gendongan Hongki dari belakang.

Melihat Uke mereka menghilang dari balik pintu yang beberapa saat lalu ditutup Jaejin. Suasana diruang tengah yang terdapat dua seme mendadak berubah sedikit tegang.

Seonghyun menarik nafasnya sebelum berkata. "Hyung ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Seonghyun yang manatap Jonghun.

Jonghun yang menyadari ada keseriusan dari balik kalimat yang terlontar dari Seonghyun dan tatapan namja itu maka dia juga balas menatap Seonghyun. "Wae?" tanya Jonghun serius.

Seonghyun berhenti menatap Jonghun dan sekarang memandang lurus kedepan. "Dia kembali, dan dia mencarimu hyung. Tadi saat kau pulang dia datang kekantor dan mencarimu, namun karena tidak menemukanmu dia memutuskan untuk pergi." Seonghyun Berhenti sejenak. "dan mungkin dia akan kembali lagi besok." Seonghyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menatap kearah Jonghun lagi. Tepat ketika itu Seonghyun dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Jonghun membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

Hening.

"Hyung, kuharap kau sudah melupakannya. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan Hongki hyung dan anak yang sedang dikandungnya kerena kau masih mencintai dia." Ucap Seonghyun memecah keheningan yang tadi melanda.

Jonghun meremas rambutnya pelan, entah mengapa saat ini kepala terasa sakit setelah mendengar ucapan dari Seonghyun tadi. "Molla." Ucap Jonghun pelan.

"Aku tau jika kau masih mencintainya hyung. Tapi sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan janin yang ada dalam kandungan Hongki hyung. Walau kau melakukannya tidak sengaja dengan Hongki hyung kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab." Song Seonghyun menghela nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan aku juga sangat tau jika kau menikahi Hongki hyung karena terpaksa, karena ancaman dan desakan dari orang tuamu. Bukan karena kau benar-benar mencintai dia dan mau bertanggung jawab dengan kehamilannya. Bahkan kau sempat memikirkan cara untuk melenyapkan janin itu… " ucap Seonghyun yang bagai pukulan telak yang mengenai hatinya.

Apa yang diucapkan Seonghyun tadi memang benar. Jika dia sama sekali tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai Hongki. Dia bahkan berencana untuk melenyapkan bayi yang Hongki kandung. Namun semuanya tidak terlakasana karena itu hanya rencana, dia bukanlah orang jahat yang tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah mencintai Hongki sampai anaknya lahir. Jika anak itu lahir maka dia akan pergi meninggalkan Hongki dan anaknya.

"Itu kan dulu, saat aku baru mengetahui jika Hongki hamil. Aku berusaha melenyapkan bayi itu karena pada saat itu aku masih bersama dengan 'dia'." Ucap Jonghun.

"Tapi tetap saja kau ingin menghilangkan bayi itu." Kesal Seonghyun saat dia teringat dimana Jonghun bersikeras ingin Hongki melenyapkan kandungannya.

"Sudahlah yang pentingkan sekarang aku bertanggung jawab dengan kehamilannya." Ucap Jonghun fustasi.

"Iya, tapi setelah bayi itu lahir kau akan meningalkannya beserta ibunya bukan." Geram Seonghyun.

Tanpa mereka—Jonghun&Seonghyun—sadari seorang namja cantik mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. "Kau…" geram namja cantik tadi, nampak kekesalan, kekecewaan, dan kedihan dibalik geramannya.

.

_TBC_

.

.

Gaje ya, aneh ya, gpp lah hehehe … *plakkk*

Akhirnya ni ff bisa dipublish juga, ni ff sbnrnya adlh proyek lama yang berbarengan dgn ff Always Beside You nya Kangteuk. Tapi karena ideku melayang entah kemana, barulah ni ff publishnya skrng….

Saya tidak pernah bosan untuk berkata **Mind To Review**?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'**Fated Room'**

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**Genre**: ?

**Cast** : All Member

**Summary** : Berawal dari kesalahan masuk kamar yang berakhir seperti ini. Hongki harus menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Choi Jonghun. Apa akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

**BLUEFIRE0805 :** Ne, Gomawo udh ngeReview … ^^

**kyminiecutie : **emm~ ksh tau gak ya siapa si'DIA' itu. Baca sendirir aja ne. trs ikutin aja ni FF gaje sampe akhir biar tau apa Jonghun bakalan ninggalin Hongki ato agak. Baca aja di chap ini km psti bkln tau siapa yang ngedenger pmbcrn 2 org Seme.

** : **Ne, ini lanjutannya… ^^

**exotic fantastic :** silahkan bc dichap ini maka km tau siapa si 'dia' yang dibicarakan ama Jonghun&Seunghyun.

**Guest (Ikun) : **Hn, iya dong Won Bin gitu loh. Baca aja di chap ini, tau ama kam sp yng mrsa kcwa …

**alint2709 :** Hn, emang sdh bgt kalo jd Hongki …

**FaMinhyuk : **Mian gak bs segara di update chap baru.a n bru skrng bsa.a …..

** :** bc aja ini, Zem ksh tau siapa sie 'Dia' di Chap ini. Liat aja ntar apa Jonghun tetep ninggalin Hongki ato gak…

**wii'N : **Gomawo Chingu udh ngasih tau kslhn ku. Aku gak trllu sk ama member br.a mka.a aku ga tau nama dia yang bnr.a gmna. Itu jg aku nyari Google.

Gomawo buat : **MyNENG'phantom, Aing, Wooly, Flecosa, sri, RicoCV.** Udah mau ngeReview FF gaje ini… ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejin POV

Karena anak semata wayangku Song Won Bin merengek ingin bertemu dengan Hongki hyung. Jadilah aku, 'suami' ku, dan Won Bin tentunya pergi kerumah Hongki hyung. Saat perjalanan menuju rumah Hongki hyung ada kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuat jalan yang kami lewati menjadi macet. Sehingga kami datang dirumah Hongki hyung cukup larut malam.

Aku terus memperhatikan 'suami'ku yang bersikap sedikit aneh hari ini. Aku menyadari ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Itu terlihat saat dia pulang dari kantor tadi. Sepertinya ada yang dia pikirkan namun aku tidak tau itu apa.

Aku yang sudah penasaran menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Awalnya dia tidak mau memberitahukan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia hanya bilang jika yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya itu adalah masalah kantor. Tapi aku tentu tidak akan langsung percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang diucapkannya itu. Setelah kubujuk dan aku merengek seperti Won Bin, akhirnya dia luluh juga dengan ku. Dia memang tidak tahan jika aku sudah merengek dan membujuknya.*Zem juga gak tahan-_-*

Seperti hantaman palu yang membuat tubuhku limbung karena hantaman tersebut saat mendengar penjelasan dari suamiku. Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, kurasa hal tersebut juga akan mengganggu pikiranku.

Bagaimana tidak. Hal tersebut berhubungan dengan Choi Jonghun, 'suami' dari sahabat ku yang sudah kuanggap seperti hyung ku sendiri. Jika hal tersebut menyangkut Jonghun hyung sudah pasti itu akan membawa Hongki hyung ikut serta.

Seunghyun—'suamiku'—mengatakan jika tadi saat Jonghun hyung pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya ada seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat tidak asing buatku, buat 'suamiku' dan bukan tidak mungkin jika yeoja itu juga tidak asing untuk Hongki hyung datang mencari keberadaan Jonghun hyung.

Im Jin ah adalah nama yeoja itu. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat dicintai oleh Jonghun hyung dulu. Aku tidak tau apakah sekarang Jonghun hyung masih mencintai yeoja itu atau tidak. Sebelum menikah dengan Hongki hyung, Jonghun hyung tengah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga dia meninggalkan Jonghun hyung yang membuat Jonghun hyung terluka.

Itulah yang aku tau mengenai Jonghun hyung dan yeoja itu. Aku tidak terlalu tau banyak tentang kehidupan Jonghun hyung. Yang kutau itu pun semuanya adalah cerita dari suamiku yang sejak lama sudah mengenal bagaimana sosok namja yang menjadi ayah biologis dari janin yang dikandung Hongki hyung, yaitu Choi Jonghun hyung.

Tapi sekarang, saat Jonghun hyung sudah menikah dengan Hongki hyung. Dia malah kembali mencari Jonghyun hyung, namja yang sudah disia-siakannya dulu. Jika kembalinya yeoja itu ingin merebut Jonghun hyung aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku tidak ingin Hongki hyung terluka. TIDAK AKAN!

Aku terus diam dan tak banyak bicara sejak Seunghyun memberitahukan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, sampai sekarang. Bahkan saat aku sudah sampai dikediaman Hongki hyung dan Jonghun hyung, aku masih terus saja diam dan tak banyak bicara, beberapa kali aku menatap tajam kearah Jonghun hyung. dan sesekali aku tersenyum menyaksikan keakraban dari Hongki hyung dan Won Bin.

Won Bin yang ada dalam pangkuan Hongki hyung menguap tanda jika dia sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Tidak salah memang jika Won Bin mengantuk karena sekarang adalah jam tidur untuknya. Won Bin meminta untuk tidur dengan Hongki hyung yang tentu akan langsung diiyakan oleh Hongki hyung.

Hongki hyung membawa Won Bin kemarnya. Aku yang merasa jika suamiku memerlukan waktu berdua dengan Jonghun hyung untuk memberitahukan tentang kembalinya Im Jin Ah dan karena aku memang sudah rindu dengan Hongki hyung. Memutuskan ikut masuk kedalam kamar menyusul Hongki hyung dan Won Bin. "Umma ikut!" ucapku sambil mengikuti Hongki hyung dan Won Bin dari belakang.

Setelah masuk kamar, Hongki hyung merebahkan anakku dikasur empuknya dan Hongki hyung tidur disamping Won Bin sambil mengelus rambut anakku itu. "Kenapa sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Hongki hyung padaku, mungkin dia menyadari sikap diamku sedari tadi.

"Eh? A-ani…" balasku kaget dengan teguran Hongki hyung karena sejak tadi aku sibuk dengan pikiranku.

"Kita sudah cukup lama saling mengenal, jadi aku tau jika kau diam ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hongki hyung menatap kearahku.

Aku mulai gugup harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin bukan jika kukatan apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan. Jujur aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Hongki hyung sampai mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

Untunglah Won Bin menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan Hongki hyung. Won Bin merengek ingin minta dibuatkan susu olehku. Itu memang kebiasaan anakku saat sebelum tidur. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari tempatku agar Hongki hyung tidak meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Dan bersamaan denganku yang ingin keluar kamar, Hongki hyung juga beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya.

Aku keluar kamar Hongki hyung ingin menuju dapur tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan antara suamiku dan Jonghun hyung.

Tubuhku membeku saat aku mendengar semua yang kudengar dari dua orang seme yang tengah berbicara serius itu. Untuk kedua kalinya aku terkejut hari kali ini aku lebih terkejut dari pada sebelumnya.

Kenapa? Karena aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas bahwa Jonghun hyung masih mencintai yeoja yang bernama Im Jin ah. Dan Jonghun hyung juga berencana akan meninggalkan Hongki hyung saat Hongki hyung sudah melahirkan anak mereka nanti.

"Kau…" geramku nampak kekesalan, kekecewaan, dan kedihan dibalik geramanku ini.

Aku tidak habis pikir jika Jonghun hyung memiliki rencana sekejam itu pada Hongki hyung. Padahal selama ini kulihat Jonghun hyung sangat perhatian dan sayang pada Hongki hyung maupun anaknya. Tapi kenapa Jonghun hyung memiliki rencana seperti itu. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya omong kosong saja? Apa hanya dihadapan orang banyak?

Jika memang iya, sungguh sangat kerterlaluan sikap Jonghun hyung itu. Dan apakah Hongki hyung tau jika selama ini suaminya itu hanya pura-pura menyayanginya dan anak yang dikandungnya. Kurasa Hongki hyung tidak tau, jika dia tau aku yakin sudah sejak sebelumya dia pergi meninggalkan Jonghun hyung. Sungguh kasihan Hongki hyung.

Walau pun aku kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhku yang membeku setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara Seunghyun dan Jonghun hyung. Aku tetap melangkah perlahan. "Kau tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya kan hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar karena keterkejutan.

Mendengar pertanyaanku yang mendadak, Seunghyun dan Jonghun hyung sontak menoleh padaku. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang mendadak. Mereka hanya diam, tidak ada satu pun yang nampaknya akan menjawab pertanyaan dariku dan itu membuat emosiku mulai meningkat. "KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM EOH? JONGHUN HYUNG, SEUNGHYUN. CEPAT BICARA DAN KATAKAN PADAKU JIKA YANG KUDENGAR TADI HANYA KEBOHONGAN SAJA." Teriakku marah pada dua namja yang ada dihadapanku. Tidak kupedulikan lagi jika teriakkanku itu membuat Won Bin yang ingin tidur di kamar Hongki hyung tidak jadi tertidur.

"Ja… Jaejin…." Ucap Jonghun hyung terbata, kurasa hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan saat ini.

"KENAP-" ucapanku terpotong oleh suara yang sangat tidak familiar di telingaku.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Jonghunnie sehingga membuatmu begitu marah, Jaejin?" tanya Hongki hyung.

Jaejin End POV

.

Normal POV

Jaejin, Seunghyun, dan Jonghun terkejut dengan kehadiran Hongki. Mereka tidak mengetahui kapan Hongki berdiri dibelakang Jaejin.

"A- anio…, tidak ada yang kulakukan padanya." Ucap Jonghun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hongki yang ada dibelakang Jaejin. Dapat terlihat raut keterkejutan dari wajah tampannya.

"Lalu kenapa dia terlihat begitu marah dan berteriak seperti tadi?" tanya Hongki dengan wajah innocent.

Tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi karena pertanyaan Hongki tadi, Jaejin terdiam begitu pun dengan Jonghun. "Ada kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara aku dengan Jaejin hyung, hyung. ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jonghun hyung." ucap seunghyun tiba-tiba dan tentu langsung mendapat deadglare dari 'istrinya' Jaejin kerena berusaha melindungi Jonghun dengan berkata bohong pada Hongki.

Hongki menghela napas dan menatap kearah Jaejin. "Jangan berteriak seperti tadi lagi dan cepat selesaikan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Won Bin ingin tidur aku tidak ingin dia tidak jadi tertidur karena teriakkanmu yang marah pada Seunghyun." Ucap Hongki pada Jaejin lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Hongki menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap kearah Jaejin lagi. "Jangan lupa dengan susu yang Won Bin minta." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat cantik diwajahnya.

Setelahnya Hongki kembali berbalik menuju kamarnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang nampak mulai membesar. "Aku tau ….. aku tau Jaejin…. Aku tau apa yang membuatmu begitu marah pada Jonghun. Aku tau apa yang diucapkan Seunghyun tadi adalah bohong…." Gumam dan tak dapat dibendung lagi air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. "Aku tau jika Jonghun masih mencintai Im Jin Ah dan aku juga tau jika Jonghun akan meninggalkanku dan baby yang ada dalam perutku ini saat baby ini telah lahir nanti." Ucap Hongki sambil terisak kecil yang membuat bahunya bergetar kecil, dia terisak kecil agar tidak ada yang tau jika dia tengah menangis saat ini.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada sahabat kecilnya Jaejin. Jaejin tau jika saat ini Hongki tengah menangis. Dapat dilihatnya dari bahu Hongki yang bergetar kecil. Walau bagaimana pun Jaejin yang paling tau seperti apa Hongki itu, karena dia sudah sejak lama bersama dengan Hongki.

Ditatap Jaejin punggung Hongki yang bergetar kecil sampai punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang ditutup dari dalam. Setelah Hongki masuk dan menutup kamarnya, Jaejin langsung mengambil ransel yang berisi semua keperluan anaknya, SongWon Bin yang ada disofa.

Tanpa menatap suaminya yang menatapnya, Jaejin langsung berniat ingin kembali kekamar dimana ada Hongki dan Won Bin disana. Namun hal itu dicegah oleh Seunghyun.

Song Seunghyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Jaejin itu pun mencegat istrinya tersebut. Ditariknya Jaejin sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan, tapi Jaejin tetap kekeh tidak ingin menatap wajah suaminya. "Tatap aku Song Jaejin!"suruh Seunghyun.

Jaejin tetap tidak mau menatap suaminya itu, dia lebih memilih menatap kearah lain dari pada membalas tatapan dari suaminya sendiri. Merasa diabaikan oleh Jaejin, Seunghyun yang diawal sudah merasa lelah karena pekerjaan dikantor dan kepalanya sudah pusing karena masalah kantor dan masalah Jonghyun, emosinya mulai terpancing. "ADA APA DENGANMU EOH?" bentak Seunghyun yang membuat Jaejin kaget.

Jaejin menatap kesal kearah Seunghyun yang membentaknya. "HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA PADAMU. ADA APA DENGANMU SEHINGGA KAU MEMBOHONGI HONGKI HYUNG TADI EOH?" balas Jaejin tidak mau kalah.

"AKU MELAKUKAN ITU AGAR HONGKI HYUNG TIDAK MERASA DIBEBANI DENGAN HAL INI. AKU TIDAK INGIN JIKA KANDUNGAN HONGKI HYUNG KENAPA-KENAPA KARENA DIA MEMIKIRKAN HAL INI." Seunghyun meneriaki Jaejin.

"Oh~ jadi kau setuju jika Jonghun hyung meninggalkan Hongki hyung beserta anaknya nanti setelah janin yang dikandung Hongki hyung itu lahir eoh?" ucap Jaejin sengaja memelankan ucapanya agar tidak terdengar oleh Hongki.

Namun mereka tidak menyadari jika ada seorang namja cantik yang sedang mengandung tiga bulan kini tengah terisak pelan dibalik pintu, mendengar kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

Seunghyun menghela napas dengan pertanyaan dari Jaejin barusan. "Mana mungkin aku setuju dengan rencana jahat itu eoh? Kau pikir aku manusia yang tidak memiliki hati nurani eoh?"

"Lantas kau berharap Jonghun hyung berubah pikiran dan akan mencintai Hongki hyung dengan tulus lalu menolak Im Jin Ah, begitu inginmu?" kesal Jaejin.

"CUKUP! KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" teriak Jonghun yang sejak tadi diam, teriakkanya tadi mampu membuat Seunghyun-Jaejin berhenti. Dia—Jonghun—jengah melihat dua orang 'suami' 'istri' itu bertengar karena dirinya.

Jaejin menatap tajam kearah Jonghun. "Gomawo, sudah mempermainkan Hongki hyung dan gomawo sudah membuatku dan Seunghyun bertengkar hyung." ucap Jaejin kesal lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jonghun menuju kamar Hongki. Dengan sengaja Jaejin menabrakkan bahunya pada Jonghun.

Seunghyun kembali menghela napasnya saat melihat Jaejin yang dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada Jonghun. "Maafkan kelakuan Jaejin tadi hyung." ucapnya pada Jonghun.

"Ani, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Karena aku kalian berdua jadi bertengkar." Sesal Jonghun sambil menepuk Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

…o0o…

Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal Jaejin memasuki kamar Hongki. Saat masuk kamar Hongki, tak banyak yang dapat dilihatnya kerena cahaya kamar tersebut cukup remang namun masih dapat Jaejin lihat anaknya yang sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dan dapat dilihatnya pula Hongki yang berbaring membelakanginya.

Perlahan Jaejin berjalan mendekati Hongki yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Jaejin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya tepat dibelakang tubuh Hongki. Dipeluknya tubuh Hongki, karena dia tau Hongki kini tengah menangis pelan agar tangisanya tidak terdengar.

Suara tangisan Hongki pelahan mengeras namun masih tidak dapat membangunkan Won Bin yang tidur saat Jaejin memeluknya. "Apa kau sudah tau hyung?" tanya Jaejin pelan. Hongki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan kau tau hyung?" tanya jaejin lagi namun kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari Hongki.

Jaejin membalikkan tubuh hyung cantiknya sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. "Jawab aku hyung!" suruh Jaejin sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantik Hongki.

"Hiks… aku.. hiks… tau sudah sejak…hiks… lama….. sebelum aku menikah dengannya… hiks….." isak Hongki.

Jaejin dengan sigap memeluk tubuh bergetar Hongki. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku hyung. Jika kau sudah tau sejak awal kenapa kau masih mau melanjutkan hal menyakitkan ini hyung?" tanya Jaejin.

"Ak- …. Hiks …. aku… hiks …. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai …. Hiks…. Janin yang ….. hiks … tengah ku kandung…. Hiks…" ucap Hongki diiringi isakkan. "Saat aku tau jika aku hamil … hiks…. Aku berencana akan…. Hiks …. Menggugurkan kandungan ku ini… hiks….. karena dia menolak janinku…. Hiks…. Namun kedua orang tuanya menolakku melakukan hal itu…..hiks… tapi aku tetap melakukanya…hiks….. tapi tidak kusangka jika Jonghun datang dan menggagalkan niat… hiks …. Bodohku itu… hiks… sejak saat itu aku berpikir…. Hiks… jika…hiks….jika ….hiks… Jonghun mulai bisa menerimaku dan bayiku…. Hiks….. ditambah dengan …. Hiks…. Sifat Jonghun yang … hiks …. Sangat perhatian denganku dan banyi yang kukandung…. Hiks… dan ….. hiks … aku ….. hiks…. aku …hiks… aku mulai mencintainya Jaejin…. Hiks… itu yang membuatku tetap meneruskan hal menyakitkan ini….." Isak Hongki dalam pelukan Jaejin.

Jaejin mempererat pelukanya pada tubuh Hongki. "Hiks ….. sekarang aku harus bagaimana Jaejin-ah…" tanya Hongki yang masih diiringi dengan isak kecil namut terdengar cukup memilukan.

Bingung harus menjawab apa, Jaejin hanya terdiam dan sambil mengelus punggung Hongki yang masih bergetar dalam pelukannya.

Hongki masih saja menangis dalam pelukkan Jaejin dan Jaejin masih berusaha menenangkan serta memberi semangat agar Hongki tetap kuat pada keputusan yang sudah dipilihnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Hongki yang mungkin sudah merasa lelah menangis pun tertidur dalam pelukkan Jaejin. Jaejin yang mengetahui jika Hongki sudah tertidur pun melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Hongki. Dipandangnya wajah cantik Hongki yang kini terpahat raut kesedihan. "Walau pun Jonghun hyung tidak mencintaimu karena dia masih mencintai yeoja itu dan walau pun semua sikap yang Jonghun hyung lakukan selama ini adalah topeng belaka. Kau harus tetap bangkit dan membesarkan anak yang tengah kau kandung sekarang ini hyung." ucap Jaejin sambil mengelus perut Hongki. "Kau adalah hyung ku yang kuat. Jika memang Jonghun hyung benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu setelah kau melahirkan nanti. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membesarkan anakkmu walau tanpa adanya Jonghun hyung."ucap Jaejin lagi lalu menyusul Hongki masuk kealam mimpi yang indah tanpa ada masalah.

Tidak lama setelah Jaejin memejamkan matanya, Hongki membuka matanya. "Ne, aku akan kuat untuk anakku ini." Ucap Hongki mengelus perutnya. "Akan kubesarkan anak ini walau tak ada ayahnya, Choi Jonghun." ucapHongki lagi lalu benar-benar tidur menyusul Jaejin dan Won Bin.

…o0o…

Pagi menjelma dan sekarang di kediaman Choi Jonghun, lebih tepatnya di ruang makan Choi Jonghun eengah berkumpul dua keluarga. Keluarga Song yang terdiri dari Song Seunghun, Song Jaejin, dan Song Won Bin. Lalu keluarga Choi yang juga sekaligus pemilik rumah yang terdiri dari Choi Jonghun, Choi Hongki yang kini tengah mengandung.

Suasan cukup menyenangkan karena sikap Won Bin yang membuat siap pun tertawa lucu melihat kelakuan yang menggemaskannya. Dan juga suasan cukup kurang mengenakkan karena orang tua dari Won Bin, Song Seunghyun dan Song Kaejin kini hanya diam satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang saling tegus sapa diantara mereka berduan. Nampaknya dampak pertengkaran mereka masih berlanjut hingga sekarang dan hal itu cukup membuat pemilik rumah merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi sang kepala keluarga pemilik rumah, Choi Jonghun. Kenapa? Karena pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara Seunghun dan Jaejin disabkan olehnya, itu menututnya sendiri.

"Apa kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Hongki yang duduk berhadapan dengan Song Jaejin.

Jaejin yang hendak menyuap sarapannya tidak jadi karena pertanyaan dari Hongki tadi. Dipandangnya sahabat kecilnya itu. "Molla…" jawabnya malas lalu menyuap sarapan yang tidak jadi disuapnya tadi.

Seunghyun memandang sang istri yang duduk disampingnya saat mendengar jawaban dari istrinya tadi. Tanpa diketahui oleh Hongki maupun Jonghun, Seunghyunn menyenggol kaki Jaejin pelan. Memberikan tada pada sang istri untuk menatap kearahnya.

Merasa kakinya disenggol oleh kaki seseorang, Jaejin menunduk sebentar untuk melihat siapa pelaku dari peyenggolan tersebut. Jaejin memutar bola matanya malas saat tau pelaku penyenggolan kakinya itu tidak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. Jaejin tidak memperdulikan suaminya dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya.

Karena tidak suka dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Jaejin maka Seunghyun menyenggol kaki Jaejin membuat Jaejin tersedak makanan. Dengan kesal Jaejin menatap sang suami.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Song Seunghyun hingga sekarang dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir istri cantiknya itu. Jaejin yang masih merajuk karena sikap Seunghyun tadi malam tentu saja menolak ciuman tersebut. Dia memberontak agar pagutan bibir Seunghyun terlepas dari bibirnya. Namun karena tenaga yang dimiliki Seunghyun lebih besar darinya sehingga Jaejin hanya diam saat suaminya itu melumat bibir semanis cery miliknya. Melihat hal tersebut Jonghun yang tengah menyuapai Won Bin sontak menutup mata Won Bin dengan tangan besarnya, agar anak kecil itu tidak melihat adegan yang belum pas untuk umurnya yang dipertontonkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Seunghyun terus melumat bibir menggoda milik Jaejin, sepertinya Seunghyun tengah mabuk karena sensasi yang dirasakan oleh bibirnya saat bertarung dengan bibir jaejin sehingga dia enggan melepaskan pagutannya. Jaejin mendesah saat lidah Seunghyun yang tadi mengekspor deretan rapi dari barisan giginya kini bertemu dengan lidahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan, Jaejin terus mendesah.

Seunghyun melepaskan pagutannya dan kini turun keleher jenjang isrtinya. Desahan Jaejin semakin keras yang membuat Seunghyun semakin semangat pula melanjutkan aksinya. Sepertinya mereka berdua lupa jika tidak ada lagi penghuni lain selain mereka berdua dirungan tersebut. Dan salah satu dari penghuni lain itu adalah seorang mahluk kecil yang masih teramat polos yang tidak lain anak mereka sendiri Song Won Bin yang matanya ditutup oleh tangan Jonghun agar tidak melihat pertunjukkan kedua orang tuanya.

Hongki yang duduk kanan Won Bin—Won Bin duduk diantara Jonghun dan Hongki, Jonghun dikiri dan Hongki dikanan—langsung menutup telinga bocah itu. Agar tidak mendengar desahan ibunya yang terdengar sangan menggoda itu.

Seolah. "Yack! Hentikan." Tegur Hongki kesal.

Seolah tersadar dari alamnya saat mendengar suara dari Hongki tadi, Seunghyun menghentikan aksinya yang membuat Jaejin mendesal kesal. Seunghyun kembali pada posisi awal ketika dia menyantap sarannya tadi sesaat sebelum mencium Jaejin. Dipandangnya wajah jaejin yang nampak memerah karena perbuatannya tadi. Seunghyun tersenyum dan membelai surai lembut milik istrinya itu. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Jaejin menatap balik kearah suaminya dan tersnyum manis yang membuat Seunghyun ingin menerkam Jaejin saat ini juga jika keadaan sekitar mendukung.

Merasa suasana sudah kembali keawal, Jonghun dan Hongki menjauhkan tangan mereka dari mata dan telinga Won Bin yang tadi mereka tutupi. "Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal tadi saat ada Won Bin dihadapan kalian." Tanya Hongki kesal.

Jaejin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Hongki tadi. "Salahkan dia hyung. Dia yang tadi tiba-tiba menyerangku." Ucap Jajin sambil emnunjuk kearah Seunghyun yang dengan tenang melanjutkan sarapannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu tadi.

Jonghun mengeryit kesal karena repon Seunghyun yang hanya begitu saja. Dipukulnya kepala Seunghyun dengan sendok yang ada dimeja makan yang tentu saja membuat Seunghyun meringis. "Yack hyung kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Seunghyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Jonghun tadi.

"Dengarkan saat ada orang yang tengah membicarakanmu pabo." Kesal Jonghun.

"Aku men-" ucapan Seunghyun terpotong.

"Ah~ Won Bin cudah celecai maamnya…." Ucap Won Bin yang memotong ucapan ayahnya dengan riangnya.

"Won Bin dan Jonghun ajushi pergilah dulu keruang tengah, ajumma ingin membereskan meja makan dulu ne." ucap Hongki.

Won Bin mengangguk. "Ayo ajuchi.." ajak Won Bin sambil menarik tangn Jonghun dan membawa ke ruang tengah.

Hongki dan Jaejin membereskan meja makan, tidak diperdulikan oleh mereka Seunghyun yang menggerutu.

Seunghyun merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh dua uke cantik yang sedang membereskan meja makan. Seunghyun pun memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju ruang tengah dimana sang anak dan Jonghun berada. Saat akan sampai di ruang tengah, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Seunghyun bergetar karena ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Seunghyun menghentikan langkahnya dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Seunghyun menatap bingung pada layar ponselnya karena panggilan masuk yang didapatnya dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Ditekannya tombol answer pada pnselnya lalu diarahkannya ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. "Yeobseo…" tanyanya pada seseorang diseberang telepon sana.

'Jonghun-ah …. Aku ada dikantormu saat ini dan sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku merindukanmu changi.' Ucap seorang yang didengar dari suaranya adalah suara seorang Yeoja.

Seunghyun membelalakkan matanya dan terdiam membeku. Sepertinya dia tau siapa gerangan yeoja yang ada disebrang sana yang tengah menghubunginya saat ini. "Nu- nuga?" tanya Seunghyun ragu-ragu.

'Im Jin Ah imnida…..'

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

Ah~ mian, jeongmal Mianhe … jika FF ini tmbh gaje aja….

Oh iya, Zem mau mengumukan sesuatu ….

Begini pengumumannya :

'**Sehubungan dengan Zem yang disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan sekolah—kegiatan belajar(jam tambahan)—untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan maka Zem memutuskan untuk HIATUS dengan jangka waktu yang gak bisa Zem tentukan. Pokoknya jika Zem udh selesai dengan semua ujian dan Zem jg udh msk di salah satu kampus. Maka zem akan kembali lagi dgn semua FF gaje Zem. So, stlh chap ini Zem gak akn update2 lgi sampe Zem slsai dgn ursn sklh. Zem hrp reader mau bersabar menunggu klnjtn FF2 Zem yang Gaje2. ZEM MINTA DOANYA YA, BIAR ZEM BISA LULUS UJIAN NTAR & ZEM BISA MASUK FAKULTAS YG ZEM MAU …..**

**Bye…. Byeee… byeeee…..'**

**Hiks… hiks…. Hikss*nangis terharu***

**.**

Eh? Ngomong apa ya tadi Zem Gaje bgt *Plakk, Brukk, Gdbalkkkk Zem digebukkin readers*

Sekali lagi, DOAIN ZEM YA READERS SEMUANYA*teriak pake pengeras mesjid*


End file.
